


A tiny fulfillment

by JunjouYaoichick



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Babysitting, Discipline, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Naughty, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Temper Tantrums, Toddlers, Underage Sex, Violence, reverse shota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouYaoichick/pseuds/JunjouYaoichick
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a cocaine addict gets a job babysitting, three-year old Seungjae. Her empty life becomes meaningful as she spends more time with this bundle of joy. Though, she is good at her job and her heart melts at Seungjae, she can be easily angered at times.WARNING: SERIOUS DEVIANCY IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! TURN BACK NOW. EXTREMELY UNDERAGE SEXUAL SITUATIONS.
Relationships: Sakura haruno/original character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

A phone alarm started buzzing really loudly. Groaning, the pink haired girl fumbled through the bed covers for the source of the annoyance.

Blearily, she switched off her alarm after a few failed attempts and dropped her phone unceremoniously on the bed. Her head hurt like crazy, she had a few hours of sleep. She wasn't supposed to drink that much. After Ino showed up at the club and started ordering tequilas, it was pretty much downhill from there. 

Further into the night, they were joined by Kiba, who thankfully brought his stash of coke. The lines were thick, the high was soul-taking. Sakura was addicted to cocaine for two years now. She'd been to rehab but relapsed soon thereafter. Since her friends used drugs for recreational purposes very often, they convinced her she didn't need help.

Her parents were quite fed up of her drinking, drugs and promiscuous behaviour that had forced them to kick her out. 

Currently, she resided in a small apartment on the dodgey side of town, taking babysitting jobs to make ends meet. It wasn't the best paying job but it paid the bills. She came highly recommended by most of her employers. Sakura would clean and cook as well as look after kids really well.

None of her employers knew about her drug addiction, of course. Most just thought she was just going through a hard time in life, currently. Maybe a bad break-up or parental issues. Every hour, while at the family's house, she would sneak into the bathroom to hit a line or two.

The pink haired girl pulled herself out of bed to have a shower and brush her teeth. After drying off, she put her clothes on and examined her reflection.

'Damn I looked fucked up.' she thought examining her reflection.

Her green eyes were a bit bloodshot, she had bags of puffiness and a pale complexion. She was very skinny, weighing in at 45kg with pink, waist length hair. The coke addiction ensured she never gained weight. Guys often told her she was pretty, but truthfully, she had a low self -esteem.

Sakura always had the worst luck in relationships. Her ex had cheated on her, lied to her, beat her countless times. Once, he used a hockey stick and broke two of her teeth. Thereafter, she found the courage to leave him. The previous ex turned out to be gay, her first boyfriend left for Sunagakuru. The rest considered of one night stands with random hook ups from the clubs or bars or just online.

That being said, Sakura loved sex and was extremely kinky. She was open to many sexual kinks and would definitely try anything once. Her last boyfriend convinced her to try hot dripping candle wax and ice cubes. Needless to say, she loved it. It was exciting and different.

Walking up to the apartment, the pink haired girl rang the doorbell and stepped back nervously. She was always nervous when meeting new people especially new employers. The first impression is a lasting impression, after all. If only I had hit another line on the way here she sighed to herself. A few seconds later, the door was opened by a beautiful asian woman with pale skin and black hair. The woman smiled at her.

'You must be Sakura. I'm Mikoto Uchiha. Pleased to meet you. '

Sakura smiled back pleasantly .'Hi Mikoto.Uchiha! Pleased to meet you too! You are so pretty!' 

The woman chuckled 'You are too kind, please come in.' 

They chatted and exchanged pleasantries. Sakura learned Mrs.Uchiha was divorced. 'I'm really sorry to hear that.'

She spoke earnestly. 'Don't be dear. I'm afraid we just outgrew each other. We were both very young, just turned 20 to be exact. Things changed after Seungjae was born. Fugaku felt the pressure of having two kids, expenses were more, we fought more and it took its toll on our marriage. '

The black haired woman sighed and went on. 'My eldest, Itachi is in boarding school, right now. He comes home once a year. There's nobody to look after Seungjae in the meantime. I work a lot of night shift, six days a week. Sometimes, I go away for days to weeks at a time. Would you be able to accomodate my busy schedule, Sakura?' Sakura thought for a moment.

This sounded a lot more permanent than other babysitting jobs she took on. Before she could reply, Mikoto pulled her out of her thoughts

'I'm willing to pay 3000 dollars as a start.'

Sakura's mouth fell open. 'W-What... I -I think I misheard you.' She stuttered.

Imagine all the coke I could buy she thought. Mikoto grinned

'I've heard great things about you. Furthermore, you will be required to work from 6pm to 6am. Think of this as a permanent job. I don't mind paying if my Seungjae is well taken care of. He is three years old but I assure you he is way more advanced for his age. I took him to psychologist and she tested him. Apparently, his mind is that of a 60-month-old. He is quite mature for his age. Speaking of which, let's go meet him. He's in the play room.'

'I'm quite eager to meet him. I absolutely love kids.' Sakura said enthusiastically.

The two females walked out of the living room and up the stairs. The house was elegantly decorated. Marbled floors, glass stairway with gold ledges. They reached the top of the floor and turned into the first bedroom on the right.

Mikoto lead Sakura into the massive, brightly coloured room, there were toys of every kind, cartoon characters adorned the walls, rows of children's books on a shelf. Everything a child could want. Sakura gazed towards the middle of the room and was met with a breathtakingly beautiful sight.

A tiny, asian child was building with some Legos, sitting cross legged ,his onyx eyes scrunched in concentration as he searched for the Lego of his choice. His skin was pale as milk, lips so tiny and red, black hair was wavy, tousled and slightly parted to the side. His face was almost heart-shaped and chubby and every feature about him was simply tiny.

The vision of perfection was dressed in a yellow tank top and yellow shirts. Sakura had never seen a more beautiful child in her life. Utterly perfect. She smiled in admiration, feeling her heart flutter. Mikoto walked up to the little boy and hugged him around his tiny waist.

'Seungjae, I want you to meet someone.'

The beautiful angel's eyes stared at the pink haired girl in front of the door. His mother caressed the dark locks of his hair .

'This is Sakura. Your new babysitter. She will help take care of you while Mommy is at work.' 

Wide eyes continue to stare at the guest in the room. The girl was very pretty.

'Say hello, Seungjae' Mikoto urged gently.

The tiny boy raised a chubby fist and waved it smiling joyfully 'Hi Sakura-chan!'

Sakura moved forward and got down on one knee. 'Hi Seungjae! Can we be friends and play together?' Sakura beamed.

The child smiled happily. ' Yes, we can! Do you like dinosaurs?' he asked, eyes beaming.

'Oh yes! My favourite dinosaur is the T-rex! What about yours?' Sakura gushed to the little boy.

'I have so many! Let me show you!' Without waiting for a reply, the child gripped Sakura's hand with his tiny fist and let her to the corner of the room that had a yellow container filled with different kinds of toy dinosaurs, Mikoto totally forgotten. She laughed good naturedly.

'He took to you already, Sakura. This definitely makes things easier for me.'

Sakura smiled 'I'm glad, I do afterall, have a lot of experience babysitting and he is clearly a lovely child.' 

'Thank you for that. How about you start this Saturday at 6pm? Does that work for you?'

'Yeah, that's fine.' Sakura replied.

'Thank you for giving me this opportunity Mikoto, I will do my best and work hard.'

The Uchiha looked at her 'I put my trust in you, Sakura.' 'Sakura, Sakura play with me.' Seungjae whined pulling her hand and attention back to him.

Mikoto laughed. Sakura on the other hand was only too happy to engage in childish activities to pass time. She made roaring noises and pretended to eat Seungjae's little nose. The child was a treasure. His laughter lit up the room.

'What about hide and seek. Do you like that game, Seungjae?'

'Yay, hide and seek. I love playing .Can we play it right now? Can we? Can we?' The little critter squealed jumping up and down.

Sakura closed her eyes and began to count. 'One, two ...' She heard the pitter patter of tiny feet hurrying away.

'Seungjae, im coming to finnnd you.' Sakura said in a sing song voice.

She pretended to look around and picked up a dinosaur. 'Oh?Where is Seungjae, Mr Dinosaur?'

The girl heard cute giggling from under the table. Walking past the table, she saw the baby's cute little ass sticking out from under the table.

'Hmmm, maybe he is ....HERE!'She grabbed Seungjae from under table who screamed with laughter. 

He was such a delight. They'd played together for a while until Sakura felt the need for another line. She started getting jittery and agitated.

'Mikoto, I must attend to some matters at home I'll go now.' She announced standing up quickly. 

Seungjae heard his new friend was leaving and pouted rather adorably. 'Please don't go , I want to play more with you.' He whined.

Clearly, he had no company, his father was out of the picture, older brother was ar boarding school and his mother was always working. Sakura bent down to the little child and grinned endearing 'I promise to play with you on Saturday, all day. How does that sound baby?'

'Okay, i'll be waiting to play with you.' the angel cheered up. Sakura reached for the tiny raven and gave him a hug. His tiny body totally encapsuled in her arms. She breathed in his baby scent of baby powder and lotion. The pink haired girl felt comfort and warmth in the hug. Letting go, she nipped his tiny nose

'Be a good boy, okay?' Seungjae nodded his head vigourously.

'Bye, Sakura-chan.' 'Bye, Seungjae.' The little boy waved at his new friend, waiting for the next time they could play together.

Sakura rushed home and snorted the entire bag of coke that Kiba had given to her the previous night. Floating on cloud nine, she couldn't believe her luck. She'd landed a well paying gig and was babysitting the most adorable kid ever. That night, she fell asleep to thoughts of Seungjae and his beautiful laughter. 


	2. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Sakura babysits little Seungjae ...

Saturday seemed to come by pretty fast. Sakura was in bed till 2pm. It was another Friday night of insane partying, heavy drugs and alcohol. Nothing truly helped Sakura get rid of the lonely, desolate feeling in her core, it never left her.

Temporary distractions such as drugs, partying and men worked for only a short time. She'd end up feeling worse afterwards. Lying in bed with a terrible comedown from the high, thinking about the bad choices she'd made in life.

Right now, a shower would definitely do some good. She dressed in a simple green t-shirt and black jeans. The girl loved green, it felt it brought out her eyes. Sakura decided to leave home, it was 5:40pm. Time to go to the Uchiha's. She hired a car using Uber. While waiting for the car, she thought about the cute baby waiting for her. Her heart warmed. Children were light in this dark world. An instant pain reliever.

'Sakuraaaaa-chan!' squealed a childish voice as soon as the door was opened.

The girl looked down to see the smiling, raven-haired baby open his arms wide. Mikoto standing behind him. He was tiny, having just about reached her knee. She picked him up and grinned at him

'Hello cuteness! How are you today?'

The little child's eyes glowed with happiness. 'I'm so happy you came to play with me today.

' The pink haired girl smiled 'Me too! I can't wait to play hide and seek.'

'We can have dinosaur races and build big big towers.' exclaimed the child . '

A dinosaur race! Yay I love those. Yay!'

Sakura smiled excitely. Mikoto smiled in welcome as they walked into the living room.

'He really took to you, he doesn't take to many people actually. After you left, all he could talk about was you and how he couldn't wait to play with you. I'm relieved you are here to help him feel less lonely. '

Sakura was glad. It made her feel needed.

'I'm happy to hear that. We're going to have so much fun! Aren't we, little darling?'

She used her nose to tickle his little tummy eliciting delightful laughter from the boy. Mikoto grabbed her books, bag and coat.

'I'm heading out now. Seungjae, give mommy a kiss now.'

Sakura set the boy down and he walked over to his mom and kissed her on the lips.

'Listen to Sakura, okay? Don't be naughty, eat your dinner, go to bed early. I love you baby. '

'I love you too mommy.'

'Bye, Sakura, if you need anything, you can reach me on my cell.'

Sakura nodded 'Got it, Mikoto. Take care.'

The black haired woman left in hurry. Sakura picked up the baby boy.

'What would you like to do Seungjae?h

She studied each and every one of his tiny features. He was perfect. Angelic eyes lit up.

'Can we play with my dinosaurs?' Pink lips quivering with excitement.

'Of course, we can. Let's go up.' She carried the baby as he happily jabbered away.

The kid spoke very well for his age. He was far more intelligent than other kids his age. They played for a while, then Sakura took him to the kitchen.

While she cooked, he played with his toy stuffed rabbit on the floor.Quickly, she hit a few lines of coke on the kitchen counter. Aaah heaven on fucking earth.

She made a simple dish of cheesy, chicken potatoes. She brought Sasuke's high chair to the table and laid out the food.

She picked up the toddler from the floor and sat him on the chair. She blew on the food to cool like but Seungjae was impatient.

'Gimme food, gimme food!' he whined , trying to grab the bowl with his small fingers.

Two of his fingers went into the hot dish, he cried out and pulled his hand away. His little fingers had gotten a little burnt and were slightly red. She swatted his hand away a little irritatedly.

'Baby, you are too impatient. It's too hot for you, ill cool it and give it to you okay?. '

Sakura clucked a little impatiently wiping the tiny hands covered in sauce. She picked up the spoon again and began to feed him.

'Is it good?' the girl asked. The toddler nodded grinning happily.

Sakura couldnt help but admire his cute mouth, little tongue licking the spoon. How adorable she thought.

He ate his supper like a good boy. When he was done, he resumed playing with his toy rabbit while Sakura had her dinner. She dashed to the living room and brought a small bottle of absinth.

She had a small shot of it. Just a little, absinth can get you really fucked up. Man, she felt good.

'Okay Seungjae, time for a bath.' The boy scrunched his little nose.

'But Sakuraaa I dont wanna take a bath. ' he whined.

The pink haired girl thought for a second 'Seungjae, how about I take a bath with you and your dinosaur friends?'

The little boy's eyes lit up. 'Really? Can I have bubbles?'

'Yes, I love bubbles! That way we can give the dinosaurs a bath.'

The baby boy threw his hands in the air 'Yay! I want to have a bath now!'

Sakura picked up the excited, squirming child and made her way to the bathroom upstairs.

She set him down before setting up the bubble bath. Tiny eyes watched her every move, excited with anticipation.

She took him to his bedroom laid out his pajamas, baby powder, lotion and a clean diaper.

Opening a cupboard, she managed to find a spare towel. She put Seungjae on the bed and removed his used diaper and threw it away.

She removed her own clothes. Seungjae stared at her body, curiously. She laughed at that and ruffled his wavy hair.

The kid blushed.

'What's the matter, little man?'

'N-nothing Sakura-chan... just that ...' his voice trailed off. 

'What is it?' she pressed on.

'You're pretty.' the baby said looking up at her with wide, innocent eyes.

'Am I?' she asked amused.

The little boy nodded and exclaimed 'Yes, prettier than my mommy.'

Sakura giggled. 'Come on, let's get you cleaned up, baby.'

Taking the gorgeous, naked little boy into the bathroom, she put him into the hot water full of floating bubbles before getting in herself. Ohhh it was heaven.

She even felt a little woozy. Seungjae laughed happily catched bubbles with his chubby fist. Sakura took a bar of soap and washed Seungjae's little body.

Baby soft skin, tiny features that laughed with delight.Sakura leaned over and kissed his little mouth. The baby let out a cute giggle. He was so adorable. By now, Sakura was high as fuck, moving on auto pilot.

After they were done, she dried them both off , applied lotion and powder to the kid's baby soft skin and changed his diaper.

'Sakura, will you read me a bedtime story?' a childish voice asked.

'Sure Seungjae, pick one.' He chose one.

The girl read the story of the three bears. She noticed tiny eyes closing.

'Sakura , carry me.' the child lifted his arms to her.

She rested his head against her chest. He suddenly picked up his head.

'Kiss me goodnight, sakura chan.'

Sakura leaned forwards towards tiny red lips, when Seungjae put his small tongue in her mouth. A spark of shock shot through her. what the heck? the child wiggled his tiny tongue in her hot mouth. He tasted like candy, no better even.

He pulled away and nestled his head on her chest. 'Goodnight, Sakura chan. Delayed in her response. What was that? I'm pretty sure he doesn't kiss his mother like that. But why? No, im thinking too much, it's just an innocent thing.

'Goodnight baby.' The girl whispered.

She lay down cradling Seungjae on top of her, kissing the tiny forehead. The girl felt comforted, calm. Breathing in his baby scent, she fell asleep not long after he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THIS ISN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA, TURN BACK RIGHT NOW.

Sakura was due to babysit the following Monday. She missed Seungjae dearly, missed his baby voice, his radiant smile, soft skin and sweet smell.

When she was with him, she forgot all about her problems. Her damaged heart felt complete.

Monday, took a long time to come. The black haired toddler stood at the door and giggled happily when he saw Sakura.

'Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!' he squealed in delight, clutching onto her slim leg, he was so tiny, his head was in line with her knee.

'Baby, I missed you!' Kissing the tiny red lips.

Seungjae held Sakura's face on either side, his chubby hands clenching her cheeks as he leaned forward and swiped his little tongue across her lips. Sakura jolted. What would anyone think if they saw that? None of the other kids ever did that.

'Let's go see your mommy okay?' picking up the tiny body.

Mikoto was in a hurry as usual. Barely saying goodbye as she rushed off. Sakura played with Seungjae for a while, then they watched Cinderella. Seungjae asked questions about the movie non-stop.

'Sakura, are you married?' a childish voice asked. 

Sakura looked down at the toddler. She sighed.

'No, I'm not, Seungjae.' 'Why?' the baby asked curiously.

'Maybe nobody wants to take care of your Sakura-chan.'

The toddler was sad for a moment then brightened.

'That's okay. When I get big, I can marry you!' he exclaimed. 

The girl chuckled 'Okay, we can have a dinosaur wedding. What do you think of that, little man?'

'Yay, can I wear dinosaur clothes, please?' he asked excitedly.

'Sure, you can. All your dinosaur friends can come too.' she ruffled his wavy, black hair.

The child ranted on about other dinosaur requirements for their 'wedding'. 

Five minutes later Sakura decided to make dinner but she needed a hit first.

She snorted a few thick lines of some good quality coke before starting.

She decided to make mac and cheese. A simple dish. She brought Seungjae to play in the kitchen while she cooked. After she was done, she put him in his baby chairand began to feed him. His little tongue lapping at the cheese and sauce on the fork.

'I wanna eat myself!' Seungjae grumbled pulling the fork from Sakura's hand.

He held the fork with his palm twisted to the side, bringing the food to his mouth, only to have to fall all over his clothes and the table. This went on for at least five times until Sakura got annoyed and yanked the fork out of his chubby fist. 

'Stop being naughty, I'll feed you.' she growled, her temper rising slowly.

Pale, small hands started flailing about to protest. 'If you are naughty, I won't play with you.'

That quietened him down, he ate the rest of his meal without throwing tantrums, going into details about his favourite dinosaur show.

The child was scared of abandonment. His father had left, his brother hardly came home and his mother was always working. He enjoyed playing with his Sakura-chan.

She cooked nice food, played with him and loved dinosaurs. In total, he loved being with her. Black eyes sparkled as he went into details about the Brachiosaurus.

It was a good thing too because Sakura hated temper tantrums from kids. Most of the kids she babysat were well behaved, so she didn't encounter this problem very much. Her patience wore thin very quickly in this aspect. She did not want to but if the need arised, she would resort to discipline.

Of course, with the amount of cocaine she snuffed, it's no wonder ,she suffered from terrible mood swings.

The girl smiled thinking how adorable he was. Yes, he could be a little annoying but there was something different about this kid. She had babysat so many children but this one... she just couldn't put her finger on it.

'Okay baby, time for a bath.'

'Yay bath time bath time!' the little critter shouted jumping into Sakura's arms,beautiful innocent eyes sparkingly as he gazed up at her.

She giggled before covering his face with kisses. The baby pouted his lips and kissed Sakura on the mouth, slipping his tongue in again. The girl was startled as Seungjae pulled back looking innocent at her.

'Seungjae, where did you learn to do that?' she questioned curiously.

The toddler shrugged. 'I saw it in Cinderella and other cartoons.'

Sakura was startled. from that? really?

After the bath, she put on a long, sleeve blue pajama shirt for him. He insisted on wearing a tiny, french hat.

'Seungjae, it's time to go to bed. You can't wear a hat to sleep. It's uncomfortable.' Sakura said taking it from her gently. 

'I wanna wear it! I wanna wear it now!' the toddler squealed, his chubby fists, grabbing the hat and placing it on his head backwards. 

Before she could do anything however, the kid jumped off the bed and ran squealing in the direction of the lounge. Sakura, though usually loving, was extremely agitated from the cocaine. Seungjae was now getting on her nerves.

'Get back here this instant!' she growled following him.

He wasnt wearing any pants or a diaper. The child could catch a cold or ... pee everywhere. 

The small black haired toddler grabbed a potato chip from the bowl of the glass lounge table, climbed on and began jumping repeatedly on the expensive, leather, cream coloured couch.

He jumped happily, grinning and loudly as he chewed his potato chip.

Sakura though annoyed, began to notice something between pale thighs, as the child jumped his small dick jumped in the air with him.

Small, cute, pink and just plain adorable, two tiny balls adorned the back. Complety hairless. Beautiful. Her eyes followed every movement. How soft it would feel she thought. His expression carefree and happily, clearly enjoying being naughty.

The girl sighed and cut another line of coke on the table. The fuck is wrong with me she thought. I cant think about weird stuff like this. I think i need to get laid. Trying as hard as she could to pull herself away from the perfect sight. She hit another line. High as fuck, yes perfect. She could hardly think straight. Seungjae continued to jump, happily.

Sakura slumped onto the sofa, almost out of her mind with the high, absinth and cocaine not the best mixture. Slowly, she felt a slight tingling between her legs and breasts. All that drugs and alcohol made her horny.

She rubbed her slim thighs together in the hope ofeleviating some of the feeling. The girl let out a soft moan.

The feeling of her cotton underwear started catching the slight wetness that oozed out of her. A gasp slipped through her lips.The kid noticed this and jumped his way over to her. He sat his little legs over her chest.

'Sakura chan are you sick?' the little critter asked concerned.

The girls face was in line with the little raven. Gosh hes beautiful. So untainted, happy and carefree.

'A little sick, maybe a kiss will make me feel better.'

The baby remembered his mommy giving him kisses when he was sick. It did indeed helped him feel better.Tiny lips found bigger ones. Sparks flew through the girl. Let me try something Sakura said to herself.

'Seungjae open your mouth when I kiss you. '

The baby obediently opened his mouth as his babysitter leaned forward, slipping her tongue into the tiny mouth.

Sakura kissed him properly, relishing his sweet, hot mouth. The toddler sat there, eyes open wondering about the strange feeling. Having his tongue played with, felt great but something told him this was wrong.

Without fully in her right mind, she bit her lip and asked 'Seungjae, can i touch you?' 

  
'Sure Sakura chan.Do you want to tickle me like mommy does?' the childish voice replied excitedly.

Seungjae's voice at this point, sounded so alluring, so sexy, that high pitched baby voice melted her insides. 

  
With that the girl began to roam her hands along the pale soft flesh, of the small body. Exquisitite. She wanted -no -needed more.

'Seungjae, lets play a little game, okay?'

The little raven nodded enthusiastically. ' I love games.'

'Okay, im going to touch you everywhere and tickle you suddenly.' the kid laughed.

'Okay im ready!' she touched under his pajama shirt, lifting it up to reveal small pink nipples on a thin, pale body.

She tweaked one gently.

'Eeeep!' the child reacted. Sakura tickled the other nipple . 

  
'Sakura-chan! I-it feels weird!' the toddler protested weakly. 

  
Just then she tickled him into oblivion. 'Noooo sakura-chan!' he giggled out.

  
She moved her hand between his small, naked thighs. The girl groaned. The feeling was taboo, bordering into uncharted territory.

This was so wrong but right now, it was so right. It made her excited. Never before had she engaged in such activities with a minor. Right now, she was too horny to care, too far gone.

The toddler stiffened, becoming scared. 'What are you doing Sakura-chan?'

'Shhh its okay baby, we are playing a game, remember.'

Softness beyond measure. she lightly caressed the soft length and small balls. The kid whimpered repeatedly. 'Does it feel good Seungjae-kun?' 

The little raven felt nice, very strange but nice. This was so different than when his mommy touched his ochinchin when giving him a bath. Sakura made him feel so good. 'Yes Sakura chan.' the baby moaned.

He wanted more, his little body getting heated. Oh god, I need to get off. I'm so fucking horny. She squirmed and moaned.

Sakura felt more heat pool between her legs, without wasting time, she pushed down her pants and pulled down her underwear. Her lower half was fully exposed.

'W-what are you doing Sakura chan?'

Seungjae noticed her taking off her pants, his eyes drawn to her dripping core. She spread her legs wide open. Naked from the waist down.

'Just easier for our game thats all. she grinned.

'Sakura, yours is different from mine. ' he stated looking at her between her legs.

Sakura moaned at the sight of the toddler staring at her pleasure center.

'Do you like this Seungjae?' she asked fondling his small length, he cried out nodding vigourously, little arms clutching Sakura's neck tightly.

Yes, the strange feeling was nice. It felt like a tickle in his naughty place. The little boy bucked his beautiful hips into Sakura's soft hand.

'Really, you're such a naughty baby.' she grinned as she tugged at the small balls.   
The child mewled repeatedly. Small body unable to handle the stimulation.

Remembering his mother's words nobody should touch you here, Seungjae. Seungjae trusted Sakura, she wouldn't do anything to hurt him, also she was his only friend. 

'Okay baby, ill show you something different' she picked up Seungjae's little body and arranged him in between her legs like a scissors.

'Now move like this. ' she said grinding her hips against Seungjae's tiny ones.

The child hestitated unsure of what to do. 'Come on baby, like that. ' his babysitter encouraged. 

The feeling of grinding against the small prick and balls turned sakura on so much. She looked down to see the baby move his thin hips so wantonly. Such a little whore for her. 

Her tight core was leaking. She felt hot and began moaning. Seungjae was moving his thin hips slowly, uncertain he was doing it correctly. whatever this was, it was so nice! Sakura-chan looked so pretty right now. he thought.

Sakura was close, her juices covered the tiny balls and cock. Seungjae's face was covered in a light red blush. He was moaning and drooling. Suddenly, the baby started screaming out. 

'Sakura-chan, I need to pee!' he shuddered. He always shuddered when he needed to pee.

'No, it's not pee. Your body is just feeling very good. It's normal.' she gritted out as she humped the lithe body between her legs.

The toddler screamed his tiny legs shaking. 'Sakuraaaa!' orgasm hit the small body. His whole body felt hot and good but he felt confused. His young mind unable to process so much of pleasure. Tiny frame acting on instinct, little balls drawn up tight. The baby boy thought his naughty parts never felt more amazing. Seungjae's breathing was rapid, little heart pounding. Was he sick? Sakura checked between his legs, of course it was dry. Seungjae just had his first orgasm.

'Aaaah, ooohhh!' Sakura looked down yet again at the sight between their legs and resisted the urge to cum harder than ever.

She had just given this gorgeous, baby boy his first orgasm. The knowledge of that sent her reeling. She screamed and moaned

'Seungjae, oh Seungjae! Oh fuck baby!' as the waves of pleasure radiated from her pussy. Gripping onto the tiny body for leverage, she ground against him, using him for her pleasure. She groaned as her climax hit.

'uhhh uhhh uhhh, yessss! Fucking cumming on that small dick! Aahhhh!'

Her body trembled and her core clenched. The little boy was alarmed, Sakura was in pain. He reached for her as she slumped her head down onto the couch. He whispered

'Sakura chan are you okay?'

But she had passed out already. 

Five minutes later, Sakura woke to find Seungjae and herself half naked .She gave a slight scream, jolting upright. The kid was sitting upright looking worriedly at her. 'Sakura chan!' he said in his childish voice.

'I was worried' The girl's stomach lurched.' The fuck did I do. Oh god oh gosh oh god!'

she exclaimed frantically pulling on her pants. Sakura took in a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. Sitting beside the child, she held his face and looked at him.

'Seungjae you must never tell anyone what we did, okay?' Seungjae pouted.

'Why not? I liked it! Can we do it again, pleeeease?' he whined. Again? What in the world ...?

'Seungjae, if you tell anyone, I won't be allowed to see you ever again and your dinosaurs will go away and never come back.'

At this Seungjae started to cry, his little face screwed up in an ugly way. Sakura's head thrummed even more. For a second, she felt like slapping him to get some peace. She picked up the crying toddler and placed him on her lap.

'You won't tell anyone, will you?' the baby wiped his teary eyes with his tiny hands.

'I pinky swear!' he held out his pinky finger to Sakura who latched her pinky in return.

'You're such a good boy.'

But Seungjae leaned forward to kiss her and placed his tiny tongue in her mouth. Sakura pulled away.

'Baby, those are naughty kisses. We can't do this in front of your mom or anybody. She'll be mad at us okay?'

She ruffled his wavy, black hair. 'Okay, I won't , I'll be a goodboy.'

The pink haired girl kissed him on the lips. Sakura picked up Seungjae and took him to the bedroom.She put on his diaper and pajama pants.

'Let's go to bed now baby.' Seungjae rubbed his eyes tiredly.

'Hai Sakura-chan.'The girl lay down and cradled Seungjae in her arms as they both succumbed to tiredness. 


	5. The start of a month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read tags, don't like, don't read. A bit of harsh discipline. Like, dislike? Let me know.

The pink haired babysitter sat on the floor with her knees drawn to her body, head bent forward. What had she done?

A wave of nausea surged right through her. This wasn't like her at all.

How could she behave in a way that could make her lose her job?

Tears flowed for hours, she'd snorted the last of her supply on the table. Why why why?

Was she that fucked up that she enjoyed her encounter with the little baby who adored her?

Mentally, she knew this was a rhetorical question. Sakura brushed her red rimmed eyes with a cloth. 

Yes, she had a temporary lapse of judgement. The cocaine had fueled her to make a stupid choice.

Honestly, did she enjoy it? Afraid of her own answer, she shook her head as if it could erase her thoughts. 

Yes, she loved it! She knew and understood it all too well but her gut was aching to have Seungjae again.

She wanted, no, she needed him in her life. Flawless beauty, heart of gold ,smile that made her heart jump. 

Tiny prick, tiny hairless balls, sugared mouth, absolutely delicious and forbidden. God, the aching became worse, almost coiling in her gut.

Just then, her phone rang, she answered immediately seeing Mikoto's number popping up.

'Hello Mikoto?'

'Hi Sakura, is this a bad time? I need an urgent favour.'

Sakura could sense the tension and urgency in Mikoto's voice. 'Not at all, how can I help?'

Sakura had barely finished her sentence when Mikoto interrupted.

'I got an urgent call from our headquarters in Miami. I will be gone for a month at least. Worst of all, I have to leave tomorrow. I know it's a lot to ask but could you take care of Seungjae for me? I'll pay you double what you're earning right now.'

Sakura's eyes glazed over. A whole month with Seungjae. This must be the gods testing her. 

'Of course, don't worry, ill be there.' the girl replied. 

'I knew I could count on you! Thank you, dear! Come by tomorrow at 10am.'

'See you then.'

The girl's mood brightened instantly. A whole month with just Seungjae. The two of them alone. 

The babysitter packed two bags worth of clothes, toiletries and most importantly her white addiction.

'Fuck, I only have five bags. I'll have Kiba come over soon.' she muttered to herself. The next day seemed to take forever to come.

Sakura was there promptly at 6pm. When the door opened, she was greeted by the sight of perfection in front of her. 

The baby, ran out of the door squealing in happiness, little arms and legs clutched tight at Sakura's leg. The girl picked up the tiny beauty and kissed him repeatedly on the cheek. 

'SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN ! the bundle yelled repeatedly, unable to contain the excitement of seeing his pretty babysitter.

Tiny hands found the beautiful face which belonged to Sakura Haruno and when she looked into the innocent, sparkling eyes, she knew she felt something in her soul.

A tiny mouth met hers and a little tongue wiggled its way to meet hers. She quickly pulled away and laughed good naturedly.

Thankfully, Mikoto had opened the door and went to retrieve her luggage. That was a close one shew.

Seungjae continued to bubble happily in his babysitter's arms. The girl reached up and played with his soft permed hair while holding him close.

She inhaled deeply and caught Seungjae's baby scent. 'Well, don't wait for an invite Sakura, get in here! It's absolutely blistering hot outside!' Mikoto exclaimed as she ushering the girl inside.

'So Miami huh? That sounds pretty cool!' Sakura began, still holding Seungjae in her arms who was twisting her pink locks in his chubby fists. 

'I wish it was a simple getaway, I don't know when last I've been on holiday really but this is purely business. I'd be lucky to get a moment to myself.' Mikoto said seriously. 

'Well, I hope everything goes smoothly for you out there.'

'Okay, so there are a few things we need to discuss. Firstly, here's a bank card.' Mikoto handed over the card and a piece of paper. 'The password is written on there. Use this to buy essentials or anything that Seungjae needs. Come here for a second. '

Sakura followed the woman to the kitchen. Mikoto indicated a cupboard on the wall. 'This contains all of Seungjae's documents, birth certificate, medical card and info should any emergency arise. Also, there's some cash should you find yourself in a situation.' 

'I like that you cover all grounds Mikoto. I wish I were more like that. ' Sakura stated, thoroughly impressed.

'I think of everything that could go wrong when I'm not around. Also, here's a list of numbers, local police, fire department, hospital, etc. Also I've listed the hotel number and my colleagues cellphone numbers as well. ' The Uchiha handed the babysitter a small notebook. 

'I am trying to think if I've forgotten anything.' Mikoto put her finger on her lip. 

Suddenly, a car horn could be heard clearly. Mikoto looked at her watch. 'That must be my ride.'

She took Seungjae from Sakura and held him tightly. 'Darling, please promise me you will be good to Sakura. Eat your dinner, don't be naughty, listen to Sakura, take your baths and put away your toys. Can you do that?' The mother broke apart from her son to give him a serious look.

'I pomise mommy! I'll listen to Sakura-chan.' the toddler said hugging his mother's face.

Unknown to the little family, Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly. A bit of jealousy wormed its way into her heart. At that moment, she didn't like someone else touching HER Seungjae even if the said person was his mother.

She wished she could be the only one he showed affection to. 'If you behave well, mommy will bring you back lots of dinosaur presents.'

'Really mommy? I want a big dinosaur toy. To the moon.' the baby demanded cutely indicating the dinosaur should be very big in baby terms.

Sakura adored everything about Seungjae. Just his whiny voice, scent, innocent, baby things he did and said could turn her on instantly. The girl forced the thoughts away.

'I'm leaving now, Seungjae.' Mikoto said sadly. Kissing her baby son on the lips(causing Sakura's eyes to narrow once more )

'Mommy loves you okay.'

'Don't go mommy, I'll miss you!' Seungjae gripped tightly on his mom's arm.

Sakura gently but forcibly removed Seungjae from Mikoto to distract him.

'Seungjae, what do you say we put on a dinosaur movie? Like Jurassic park? ' The girl suggested carrying him on her hip.

'Yay Jurassic park! I can tell you the names of all the dinosaurs there! lets go now , lets go now!' the tiny toddler yelled forgetting all about his mother leaving.

Mikoto made a sign for Sakura to take Seungjae into the living room while she made her escape through the back door. When she heard a door shut lightly, she let out a breath she didnt realize she was holding.

She set Seungjae down on his multi coloured baby mat and rummaged around for the movie. Seungjae had began making roaring noises, crunching his fingers pretending to be a dinosaur. Finally, Sakura got the movie on.

The girl pulled out the bag of coke and cut a thick line on the shelf. The high hit her hard and in seconds she will flying. She propered herself up near a couch and pulled Seungjae to sit on her lap.

Damn, his tiny body fit perfectly against her lithe figure. So warm and tempting. The babysitter turned him around 'Seungjae give me a kiss.' Tiny lips met hers, she opened her mouth and filled the baby's mouth easily. A little tongue lapped hers like a kitten and Sakura felt her body go into heat.

She stopped the kiss and smiled down at the perfect vision in front of her. They watched the rest of the movie with Seungjae asking questions every few minutes. When the movie had ended, Sakura took Seungjae to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

The toddler was occupied with his white, fluffy bunny.

She decided to make some noodles, chicken and vegetables. While she waited for the food to simmer, she curiously opened the cupboard containing documents.

In there she found Mikoto's annulment certificate, copies of her older son's ID, Seungjae's passport and birth certificate. She removed Seungjae's passport and birth certificate. Frowning, her gaze lingered on his date of birth.

The babysitter recalled Mikoto mentioning Seungjae was three but according to this document, Seungjae was two, well twenty seven months to be exact. Then it struck her. Oh yes! Some Asians usually add a year to their actual age.

They believe when you are born, you are already a year old. Whereas in the west, when you are born, you are a day old.

Next, Sakura examined Seungjae's passport with a slight smile. A thought formed in her mind. Glancing over at Seungjae, her mind worked overtime. Endless possibilities. Sakura was well connected in the underworld. Pulling a few strings would be easy enough.

Pushing aside the plan for later thought, the girl added the last touches to the meal. After Sakura fed Seungjae, she'd decided to take him into town. Of course, they couldn't stay in the house everyday for a month. That would be beyond boring. No clubs, bars or parties for a month. This is the best I can do considering the situation she mulled to herself.

'Baby, would you like an ice cream cone? the babysitter asked the child. Jumping up and down, Seungjae's eyes sparkled

'Yes, yes yes! Ice cream! Ice cream. I love ice cream!' the baby sang dancing excitedly.

Sakura quickly dressed him in a denim shorts, floral holiday shirt and a round, straw hat. He looked like mini, rich millionaire. The baby admired himself in the mirror.

'My angel is so handsome! Sakura gushed taking in the boy's appearance.

Before they could leave, she hit another thick line of cocaine. Coke just made life better. There were no problems or worries, just a comforting calmness.The girl picked up Seungjae's diaper bag and swung it over her shoulder.

'Let's go little man!' taking him by the hand, they walked to the nearby mall situated under a kilometre away.

Passers by stopped to admire Seungjae and Sakura couldn't be any prouder at that moment. Women cooed over him and people's heads turned as he waddled next to Sakura. He was gorgeous, indeed.

Finally, they arrived at the ice cream shop. 'Yay ice cream ice cream! the toddler shouted jumping up and down.

Sakura picked him. 'Which flavour do you want Seungjae?' 'Chocolate, chocolate! I want chocolate!' the baby shouted to the cashier behind the till. '

OMGEE , your son is sooooo adorable!' The babysitter didn't correct the girl.

'I know, isn't he? He's just perfect.'

'Of course, I love how he's dressed, just too cute!' the girl replied.

'We'll have two chocolate ice cream cones, please.'

'Coming right up.' Seungjae was leaning over Sakura's arms, little body bent to touch the glass of the ice cream fridge, obviously impatient. 'Seungjae, let's sit here.'

She put Seungjae down on a booth nearby and placed the diaper bag on the opposite side. The waitress brought their ice cream cones with a smile.

'Here you go, enjoy.' Seungjae's bright eyes lit up 'Thank you, aunty!' he squirmed excitely reaching for his cone.

He began licking the ice cream cone with abandon. His tiny pink tongue licking the chocolate treat. Just like a kitten. The babysitter stared, her ice cream forgotten. Mesmerized by the sight in front of her. Oh, how perfect that tiny mouth was. Pure, petal lips. Saliva and ice cream dripping down his chin. Lustful, forbidden fantasies ignited. Imagine that mouth ... that tongue ... those lips meeting her aching ... She shifted her thighs a bit, becoming more aroused.

'Sakura-chan? your ice cream is melting.' Seungjae spoke in his whiny, childish voice.

Startled, she pulled away from her thoughts. She needed to have a little taste, just a small one, she couldn't wait for later. Now, she needed him now. Glancing around the shop, there were no other customers. The girl scanned the ceiling checking for cameras.

There wasn't any. The girl had gone to the kitchen of the shop so they were alone. Their booth totally was totally secluded. Perfect.

'Seungjae, give me a kiss right now.' Sakura slid closer to the baby boy whose mouth was covered in chocolate ice cream. The baby happily complied having gotten his sweet treat.

She couldn't wait, later seemed like an eternity away. 

He pouted his lips and Sakura kissed him fully pushing her tongue in his mouth, then licking the chocolate off his mouth.

'Naughty baby has chocolate on his mouth.' she giggled petting his hair.

Seungjae giggled too and happily continued his cone. Ten minutes later, she cleaned his mouth and left.

'While I'm here, let me go visit Sai at his workplace.'

'Baby, I have to go see my friend. You can meet him and be friends with him too. He likes dinosaurs just like you.' She glanced down at the toddler.

'Which ones does he like?' innocent eyes widened. 'All dinosaurs just like you.'

'Does he have a big t-rex?' the toddler questioned, his lips parted in concentration.

'I don't know, we can ask him. Might as well buy some groceries while we're here.' The baby walked hand in hand with his pretty babysitter. Sometimes, he held onto Sakura's hand and jumped forward. Other times, he stopped to ask pointless questions.

Eventually, they arrived at Sai's shop. Sai spotted Sakura as soon as they'd entered. Of course, who would miss that bright pink hair?

'Ohhh my, Sakura darling. What a lovely surprise! Fancy seeing you here.' the thin, pale man kissed her cheeks. 'My love, you are looking well ... considering your situations.'

Sakura brightened and glanced down at the little morsel beside her biting his lip.

'Things are definitely looking up for me.' She bent down and smiled at the baby 'Say hi to Mister Sai.'

'Hello, Uncle Sai.' the baby giggled happily. 'Ooooh what a precious little boy! You still babysitting?' Sai gushed out.

'Yeah, he's my favourite and his mother compensates me well.' Sakura laughed.

The two fell into conversation while Seungjae curiously inspected the shop. He came bounding back at lightning speed.

'Uncle, can I play with that?' chubby fingers pointing in the direction of a small table with figures of cars and houses. 'Yes, you can.' Sai gave him permission.

The tiny body ran back to play with the figurines.

'Wanna hit?' Sai offered with a huge grin. 'Sure, what you got over there?'

'Got a stone the other day, the pure uncut shit. Straight from Columbia.' Sai pulled out the bag allowing Sakura to examine its contents.

The girl whistled. 'That's some quality shit alright.'

'Why the surprise? You know I'm used to the best!' The man chuckled walking over to close the store doors, popping a 'back in 5 minutes' sign on the outside of the door.

'Just like old times huh?' Sakura and Sai made eye contact.

The pair had met at a underground rave party. Their fast friendship was a whirlwind of drug, sex and partying. By the looks of things, Sai still remembered the VIP section of Club Fiery.

Half naked, lines being snorted off each other, shots of tequila, rave music pumping in the background. They'd fucked right there on the sofa in the VIP. Personally being invited there by the owner, Sakura was well connected in the party world.

Anyway, it was until Sai became a responsible businessman and cut down on the partying. The party favours remained though.

'You loved hitting lines off of me, didn't you?' Sakura teased.

'I'd do it right now on this counter, if you didn't have your mini plus one here. ' Sai bit lip intensely.

Sakura checked on Seungjae 'Let's get on with this then.'

The handsome man using his credit card on the table separated the powder into two thick lines while Sakura rolled the dollar notes, handing one to her friend. 'To old times.' the man stated. 'Old times.'

Sakura echoed as they both snorted the whitish yellow powder into their nostrils. The babysitter found herself floating, it was as if someone had given her a comforting hug. As good as the high was, she knew she would be moody later on when she came down from her high

'Take the rest of this.' Sai gestured the remaining bag of coke.

'It's expensive, are you sure?' Sakura felt it was too generous of Sai to give her this. He nodded and she pushed the coke into her bra.

Sai's phone rang suddenly and he picked it up quickly. 'Sakura, I gotta take this. Give me a minute.' The girl nodded and walked over to where Seungjae was playing.

She watched him closely, eyeing his every movement. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at her. A tiny sigh burst from his lips as he clutched the table. The babysitter stilled. To Sakura, it sounded purely sexual. Of course, it wasn't but still.

The babysitter watched as the toddler shuddered repeatedly while clutching the table. He sighed agained and again, Sakura's eyes widened.

'Seungjae, what are you doing?' the girl asked.

'I am pooping.' the baby replied shuddering as he pooped. A sigh burst from his lips yet again. His chubby face screwed up with an uncomfortable expression.

Tiny groans kept coming out of Seungjae's mouth. It sounded sooooo ... irresistible. The baby shuddered and shook while focusing on his babysitter's pretty face. Oh great, why here? Sakura asked herself. Seungjae waddled over to his babysitter when he was done pooping.

'I'm finished pooping Sakura-chan.' the toddler announced. The girl remembered seeing a mom and baby room just outside of Sai's shop. She could change Seungjae there. Waving a quick goodbye to Sai, she hastened out to the room where she changed Seungjae's diaper.

They'd done a bit of grocery shopping and returned home. Sakura made chicken and mayo sandwiches for supper. After they'd eaten and played a bit, she'd decided it was time to give Seungjae a bath.

'Seungjae, its time for a bath.' Sakura told the baby.

'I don't wanna!' he screamed in a whiny voice running around the lounge.

'Lets do it now.' the girl said walking after him.

'Let's take off your clothes.' Sakura sat down on the couch and began removing his shirt. As soon as his shirt was off, the baby ran near his room. Sakura ran after him

'Aren't you going to take a bath? You have to.' Seungjae gripped Sakura's hands and began to whine and cry.

The babysitter was fuming by now. The other kids she babysat loved having a bath. Bathing was never an issue, in fact she could leave them in for hours.

Not that she did but thats how much they loved it. Squirming and squealing, she carried the toddler to his bedroom.

'I DON'T WANNA TAKE A BATH!' the baby cried. The babysitter had a short fuse, even shorter when you pair that with her cocaine addiction.

'I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT, YOU ARE TAKING A BATH!' the girl screamed at the toddler. That seemed to quieten him down.

She put him on his blue playmat and pulled down his shorts.

'You have to take a bath.'

'Nooo, I'm clean!' cried a whiny voice.

'You pooped earlier.' 'Did I?' the baby questioned.

As she took off his diaper, he flung the diaper across the room and ran to the lounge naked. He jumped on the couch and giggled with delight.

Jumping as his small balls shook up and down. ' I can't deal with this shit, I need a line.' The girl quickly cut 3 lines and snorted them all at once. Now, she had the energy to deal with this.

Sakura approached the couch. Seungjae had his back to Sakura when he decided to climb the couch. His tiny, baby body moving quickly. God, he was perfect, smooth skin, chubby, naughty face. He stretched his little leg wide to climb onto the headrest. Beautiful cheeks parted and Sakura viewed the most perfect little hole ever. Tiny, pink and inviting.

The babysitter felt her insides turn to liquid. Seungjae screamed in delight when he noticed Sakura entering the lounge. She approached him.

'Stay still.' she ordered irritably.

She picked him up and turned him over to lay on the couch. The little critter squirmed a bit. Without hesitation, she massaged, soft cushions of flesh.

Biting her lip, she spread those glorious cheeks apart to view the welcoming hole. Her eyes widened. Holding them open with one hand, she began stroking the tiny opening. What would it look like encasing her finger? The babysitters panties were soaked now. Seeing the most intimate part of Seungjae.

'Naughty baby, doesn't wanna take a bath huh?' 'Sakura-chan, what are you doing?' Seungjae asked becoming scared.

Sakura-chan was touching his bottom. 'This is what happens to naughty boys that don't bath.'

She collected some saliva and used her pinky finger to breach the tiny hole just a bit. 'ARHHHHHH, SAKURA-CHAN, IT HURTS!' the toddler cried out.

His muscles trying to push out the intrusion. What a beautiful sight. The small body attempting to squirm out of reach but Sakura held on tightly.

'Will you take a bath now, Seungjae?' the girl questioned. No answer, she could just hear sobbing.

'Seungjae, will you take a bath now?' she asked again, pushing her finger a little deeper.

'ARHHHHH y-yes!' the toddler sobbed even harder, limbs flailing slightly. 'Are you going to be a good boy?'

'Y-y-yes S-sakura-c-chan.' he hiccupped, tears flowing onto the couch.

'Good boy.' The babysitter picked him up, he wiped his face on his eyes.

'Now say, I'm sorry Sakura-chan.' 'I'm s-sorry S-sakura-c-chan.' the sobbing continued. '

Are you going to be naughty again?'

'N-n-no n-no.' the sobbing continued Sakura wiped his face and his hair.

'Now give me a kiss.' The toddler leaned forward and stuck his tongue in his babysitter's mouth. His smell and taste was addictive. A drug that could get her higher than cocaine.

Using a new method of discipline was quite impromtu. First time for every she thought. Although, she did feel a bit bad, it did get him to take a bath and he wasn't seriously hurt.

She carried him to the bathroom and undressed herself. Placing him inside, she washed him carefully before washing herself. Seungjae, cheered up, splashing water and playing with his toy dinosaurs. Every now and then leaning to Sakura for a kiss.

After his bath, she dressed in a pair of black underwear and she just put a diaper on for Seungjae. It was a hot, tiring night for them both. She got into bed and lay Seungjae over her chest. The baby picked his head up

'Love you Sakura-chan.' Her heart warmed at that.

'I love you too gorgeous.' She kissed his mouth.

Gently, she rocked him to sleep.

'Mine.' she whispered, caressing the small, chubby face in a possessive way.

'You belong to me, Seungjae.' kissing his permed hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNDERAGE SCENE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! PURELY FICTIONAL!

Sakura was awoken by something small wriggling. Eyes half open, she glanced down to see Seungjae starting to wake up. It was still dark outside. The bedside clock told her it was 5:30am. Why the fuck did children wake up so early? 

  
The babysitter cut a quick thick line on the headboard. Aaah, a hit the first thing in the morning. Life was perfect. A loving, warmth enveloped Sakura. She let out a noise of appreciation.

  
She rolled over and gazed at the breath-taking little beauty. Permed hair tousled, sleep still in his eyes, clutching his toy rabbit. The babysitter realized that waking up to this vision of perfection is what she wanted every morning. To be with Seungjae everyday. She would make this a reality. To be with Seungjae every day, even if it costed her her last penny or shred of sanity. 

  
The girl, in her twisted mind, already thought of Seungjae as her own. As it were, she couldn't imagine her life without him. Just the thought of it made her heart break into a million pieces. Was this separation anxiety? No, it was so much more than that. 

  
'Sakura-chan, good morning.' the baby said giggling sleepily. 

  
Sakura sighed. 'Good morning baby. Come give me a kiss.' 

  
She pulled Seungjae to sit on her waist. She leaned forward and kissed him. Tongue playing with his little one. The girl gripped the tiny body. Hands traveling over baby soft skin. Innocent eyes gazed into hers. 

  
'Sakura-chan, I'm hungry.' the baby whined.

  
'Okay, let's brush our teeth and have a bath, then I'll make ...' her voice trailed off in shock as she looked down in shock. 

Seungjae had latched his mouth onto her pink nipple and began sucking at it vigourously. Heat crept into her, surging her body faster than electricity. Her nipple hardened in the baby's mouth. Clearly, he thought he could drink milk from Sakura's breast. The baby made eye contact with her as he 'drank'. 

  
Fuck, was she turned on. The lacy, black panties were soaked..The babysitter was really horny having not gotten off yesterday. Her nipples were so senstive.

  
'Ohhhh!' the girl gasped as the baby's little teeth grazed. This was too much and not enough! She watched as the baby's small lips suckled tight. How would it feel ...? How would it be ...? To have that beautiful, tiny mouth ... meet her dripping, needy pussy.

The babysitter moaned at the thought, her panties got a little more wet at the thought. She was too horny to think straight. Too needy, too desperate. Fuck it! 

  
'Seungjae? Baby?' she moaned.   
The baby stopped his suckling and looked at his pretty babysitter. 

  
'Yes, Sakura-chan?' he answered in his whiny baby voice. 

  
'You are hurting me.' she changed her voice to look like she's in pain. 

  
The baby looked terrified. He had hurt his Sakura-chan?Oh no!

I'm sorry Sakura-chan!' his voice began to shake. He was a minute away from tears. The baby's face starting to contort in a ugly way. The girl comforted the toddler quickly. 

'Seungjae, I have a pain. Can you help it go away?' Sakura asked kissing the baby's lips. 

Sakura-chan asked for help! Seungjae would show her he's a big boy. He can do big boy things. It made him happy.

'I can help, Sakura-chan! I'm a big boy!' the baby replied happily, leaning on his knees watching Sakura's pretty face for his next instruction. 

Oh fuck, here goes. 

The babysitter slipped her underwear off her shapely legs and threw it aside. Seungjae looked curiously at her actions.

'Sakura-chan, you took off your undies! the baby giggled. 

The babysitter smiled 'Yes Seungjae because that's where it hurts. Come have a look.' 

The girl spread her long legs apart, drew her knees up and placed Seungjae between them. 

The baby looked at her perfect pussy dripping. 

Sakura-chan said it hurts. Mommy always gives himmassages when his leg or arm hurts. Maybe he could massage her like mommy massages him. Maybe then Sakura-chan wouldn't hurt anymore!

The baby's tiny palm made contact with Sakura's femininity. The babysitter moaned.

'Seungjae, move your hand up and down like this.' The girl demonstrated and gasped as a small hand mimicked her actions.

'Does it feel good Sakura-chan?' Seungjae asked with wide, innocent eyes. 

Sakura looked at the baby masturbating her devotedly. 

'Y-yes, it feels s-so good …S-Seungjae!' 

This was good but Sakura needed more. She wanted to feel the tiny mouth sucking her off. She wanted that little tongue in her hole. The girl wanted to hump that angelic, chubby face to orgasm. 

'Seungjae, stop a minute.' she held the baby, halting his actions.

'O-oooh okay Sakura-chan'

Now, how to explain this? Let's try this angle. 

'Seungjae, do you like kittens?' the girl asked.

The baby brightened. 'I love kitties. I saw a black kitty by the sweet shop with mommy.'

The girl smiled'That's nice. Seungjae, how do kitties drink milk? Can you show me?'

The baby giggled happily and stuck out his tiny tongue placing kitten-like licks in the air. 

'Kitties drink like this from a bowl!' he clapped his hands happily..

'Good boy! Yes, they do! Seungjae, lets pretend you are a kitty. I will be the bowl and you lick me to get milk.'

The baby bounced happily 'Yay! I love being a kitty! Meow, meow! 

The girl guided the tiny head closer between her legs. With her one hand, she spread her tight pussy lips. Men had always complimented her on having a beautiful, tight snatch. They would go down on her for hours and not get tired. In this way, Sakura had been spoilt. 

'Little kitty, could you please lick here?' Sakura indicated her swollen clit. 

The baby looked hesitant. Mommy told him he couldn't see naughty parts of anyone. Mommy would be angry but Sakura-chan was his only friend. Seungjae trusted her, he loved her so much. She wouldn't hurt him. The baby supposed it would be okay.

'Come on, little kitty.' The girl shivered with supressed desire. 

Slowly, the baby bent his little head and stuck out his tiny tongue. He delicately began placing kitten like licks on his babysitter's clit. 

'Seungjae, what does it taste like?' the babysitter asked. 

'It tastes sweet, Sakura-chan.' the baby replied making a face.

The girl laughed at that and guided the head back to her core. 

Sakura moaned lifting her hips off the ground. She couldn't believe it. Seungjae was licking her pussy. She gripped his tiny head and wove her fingers through his permed hair.

Fuck, it felt amazing! Seungjae was so obedient, so willing to please. 

This was heaven. Sakura was close already. Just the sight of Seungjae's mouth was enough to get her off. 

'Ohhhh S-seungjae baby! Fuck! so fucking good!' the girl groaned. 

'Seungjae, be a good boy and stick out your tongue okay?

The baby smiled sweetly. 'Okay Sakura-chan.' The baby devotedly stuck out his tongue. Her body heat grew, her genitals tingled with release. The heat spread down her legs and curled her toes. Her climax was rapidly approaching. By now, she lifted her hips off the bed even more. She couldn't take it. By this point, the girl was pretty incoherent.

A small part of her mind wondered if she mind suffocate Seungjae. I'll try and control myself she thought. 

Spouting whatever words that came to her mouth. 

'Fuck ... don't stop ... so perfect ... so lovely ... tiny ... wanna ... fuck your face ... wanna taste ... those tiny balls .'

Gripping the tiny head, she ground her hips frantically against the chubby face, hellbent on orgasming all over it. Using the baby, once again for her own selfish pleasure.

'Aaaaah aaaaaah! Seungjae! Cumming on your face baby, cumming all over your fucking perfect face!!'

Sakura screamed as if possessed as her walls clamped down and pleasure released out of her. Her cum all over the baby's, small face. The girl dropped down on the pillow breathing hard. This was the best orgasm oof her entire life. She glanced at Seungjae. His face was red and wet. 

He looked a bit disorientated. Little mouth swollen and perfect. 

'Come here Seungjae.' Sakura kissed him and held him close. 'I feel a lot better now. It doesn't ache anymore. Thank you.' The toddler tasted and smelled of her. 

The baby was pleased as he snuggled deeper into Sakura's chest. . 'I love you Sakura-Chan. He said with wide, innocent eyes.

'I love you too my angel.' 

Sakura had given both Seungjae and herself a bath. She dressed a him in a very short pair of yellow shorts and a matching yellow tank top. He watched a movie while she cooked a simple breakfast. After they'd eaten, the weather started looking a little gloomy. Clouds were gathering even though it was so hot and humid.

Sakura hit Sai's columbian coke.Totally soul-taking. She washed it down with a bit of vodka. Right now, she was flying. She felt one with herself. The alcohol boosting the effect of the cocaine. The babysitter lay on the couch next to Seungjae. The baby got off the couch and stood in front of Sakura.

  
'Sakura-chan, I want to go fishing.' Seungjae said. 

  
Sakura ruffled his hair. 'It's going to rain today, Seungjae. Let's go tomorrow.'

  
Seungjae looked at her with an angry look. He stomped his foot. 'NO! I WANT TO GO NOW!'

  
Sakura faced him and spoke calmly. 'Seungjae, the weather isn't good for fishing. We can go tomorrow, okay?'

  
The baby began whining in a high pitched voice. His gaze rebellious. Small legs kicking at the floor. 'I want to go now!' 

  
The toddler began to scream and cry. 'I HATE YOU!'

  
The babysitter's high was ruined. This whining was driving her mad. Of course, she had a temper. Everyone knew that but paired with alcohol and cocaine, she became a raging psycho. After a few minutes of the baby's tantrum, she'd had enough. Unable to think straight, she just wanted to noise to stop. Furious, she gripped the child by the front of his shirt and slapped him hard across his face. 

  
'Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!' the screaming and crying got worse. Seungjae kicked at her. Sakura was even more furious. Raising her hand as far back as she could, she brought it across the baby's face again. 

  
'KEEP QUIET OR I'LL HIT YOU AGAIN!' the babysitter roared viciously. The crying continued. Sakura felt like someone was pounding her head with a hammer. 

  
'SEUNGJAE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!   
The girl slapped him yet again, the baby's entire face turning with the impact. 

  
She blocked his mouth to prevent the awful noise from intruding her brain.

  
'I told you, we are going fishing tomorrow. You are being so naughty. I will leave you alone and go away, do you want that?' The babysitter threatened eyes narrowed.   
Fat tears leaked down the chubby face.

The baby sobbed quietly absolutely terrified he would be abandoned. His mommy wasn't there. He would be alone.  
Seungjae's little body began shuddering as he sobbed. He's just peed himself out of fear.   
The babysitter lifted her hand from the tiny mouth.

  
'N-n-n-no S-sakura-c-chan...' the sobbing continued. 

  
'Say 'I'm sorry Sakura-chan.' the babysitter insisted.

  
'Hic - I-i-im ...s-owi...S-sakua-c-chan!' the baby sobbed sorrowfully. 

Sakura waited till the sobbing stopped and then she noticed something that made her heart fall. Seungjae's face was red. The imprint of her hand barely visible on his pale skin. 

  
The babysitter immediately regretted her actions. She picked up the baby boy and took him to the bathroom. Using cold water, she washed his face. 

  
'Seungjae, lets bake cookies. You can help me. '

  
The baby cheered up hearing this. His face still red and puffy from crying. He picked up his little hand. 

  
'Can I have chocolate chips cookies?' the baby asked happily. 

  
'Anything you want baby.' She leaned in to kiss him. Trying to say sorry in the kiss. She felt the little tongue move hesitantly. 

  
Sakura set up the baking things. Seungjae on the counter handing things to her eagerly. She gave him a bit of dough to play with while she shaped the rest of the cookies.   
Once she popped them in the oven, she gave Seungjae her undivided attention. She showered him with affection, lavishing his heart-shaped face with kisses and hugging him tightly. 

  
Sakura never lost her temper with any kid before. Then again, none of the kids she babysat were this naughty.   
If she could, she would beat the rebellion out of Seungjae. He would be respectful and disciplined properly. She would teach him how to behave well. All because she loved him. 


End file.
